1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a system, an information processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to image forming apparatuses, there are some that store configuration data which is a setting value for switching operations. Since the configuration data is stored in a storage apparatus provided in each image forming apparatus, setting has to be performed for as many image forming apparatuses as there are to change the configuration data in all the image forming apparatuses. To avoid this inconvenience, there is a technique of setting the configuration data in a plurality of image forming apparatuses in a centralized manner by an information processing apparatus. Also, there is a technique of managing the configuration data in a centralized manner by placing the configuration data in a location that can be referenced over a network and by a plurality of image forming apparatuses referring to the same configuration data (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-130838).
However, there is an issue that the technique cannot be applied to configuration data where a restriction is imposed on the value depending on the model of the image forming apparatus, the hardware option of the image forming apparatus, or the like. In view of this, a method for enabling centralized management of all the pieces of configuration data even with different models or different hardware options is being considered.
Also, provision of a cloud service for management of configuration data of a plurality of image forming apparatuses by a server on the Internet is being considered where the image forming apparatuses refer to the configuration data managed by the cloud service and perform operation. This allows setting to be performed in a centralized manner without being restricted by the physical locations at which the image forming apparatuses are installed.
However, even if a method as described above that allows centralized management is provided, setting is desirably performed separately for each image forming apparatus, depending on a setting item. A setting item of a setting that is valid for an image forming apparatus is referred to as a “local prioritized setting item.”
As a setting item adopted as the local prioritized setting item, a setting item for improving the usability of “the image forming apparatus in question” may be conceived. This is a setting regarding the output destination of each type of job such as copy, fax reception or report printing, for example. Also, even if the configuration data is managed in a centralized manner, there are setting items that are to be separately set. These items are also adopted as the local prioritized setting items. These are apparatus names, installation locations and network settings, for example. Furthermore, a mode is also enabled according to which only the minimum items desired to be made common are set in a centralized manner, and other setting items are made the local prioritized setting items so as to be able to be freely set for each image forming apparatus.
In a case of replacing an image forming apparatus with a new one, there is a desire to carry over the configuration data, including the setting values of setting items adopted as the local prioritized settings described above, but a method of carrying over the local prioritized setting items is not provided. That is, in a case of replacing an image forming apparatus with a new one, there is a problem that setting items adopted as the local prioritized setting items in the image forming apparatus before the replacement have to be manually set again in the image forming apparatus after the replacement.